


Her voice

by WonderWobin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin
Summary: Melon bun is just a lowly dishwasher in  a crappy bar in a no-name city. One day, Avocado sings in the bar she works in, and turns her whole world around.
Relationships: Avocado Cookie/Melon Bun Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing in all chapters, Sexual harassment in chapter 4

It was just another shitty saturday night in the shitty lounge Melon bun worked in. She was a college student at the time, 22 years old and hated her balance of work, school, and social life; considering it was 50% school and 50% work. She was working as a dishwasher at a bar and  _ hated _ being a dishwasher at a bar. Sure, she was built for the job, but it was a crap bar on the south side of the city, the seedy side, at that. The other bartenders usually stole tips from each other and her Boss, closest thing she had to a friend known as Goblin, was a lazy piece of crap. 

She was working late that night. The place was packed for some new singer that night.She had her usual work uniform on, a black button up with black pants and a white apron on, and her usual black work shoes. She tried to wear makeup today since she secretly had had an interview in some other bar, but now it was all smeared and gross. Her messy curls were up in a ponytail and her bangs were pulled back with a green headwrap with a fake rose on it.

“Heyyyyy bunny.” A voice came as Melon bun worked on wiping off some glasses. She heaved a sigh when she knew it could only be Goblin, because she absolutely despised being called pet names, especially “Bunny”. He had no idea where he’d come up with that one.

“What is it Goblin? Can’t you pick up a dish and help me?” She said in her usual deadpan voice. “Eh, I would, but you look busy. And I got customers out there.” He said, pointing to the door. Melon bun could feel the steam come out her ears.

“You don’t even work the bar, fuck face.” She responded, gritting her teeth. Goblin knew he was getting on her nerves and smirked evilly. He loved getting on her nerves. 

“Heh, why don’t we switch places then? You can deal with the drunken perverts!” 

Melon bun death glared goblin. She was always up to a challenge. She ended up shoving the glass and towel into his hands.    
“Fine.” She growled, storming out of the back room and into the bar room. Goblin waved and laughed. 

“Have fun!!”

Melon bun certainly didn’t. After taking out load after load of glasses and dishes, being flirted with by creeps, and even having one drunken jerk ask to take her home, it was nearly closing time. With just one act left, most people were now sitting at the tables or passed out at the bar. 

Melon bun heaved a heavy sigh. She barely even had time to breathe for the last few hours.

As she went to take out the last few dishes, She heard something on the speakers, Something...beautiful? Usually the songs that were played or performed at this bar were trashy or didn’t really please the ear, but to Melon bun, this was not the case. 

It was the singing of a woman about her age. Singing that nearly made her drop the dish bucket she was carrying. Melon bun quietly looked over to where the singing was coming from. Up on stage with her band was the most beautiful woman Melon bun had ever seen. She looked to be a year or two older than herself, wearing a sparkling green dress with a slit at the thigh, revealing her mocha color skin. Her hands were wrapped around the microphone as her beautiful green eyes illuminated under the lights of the stage. She had long hair that matched her eyes, flowing down almost as long as her dress. 

Melon froze, she was mesmerized by this beautiful person, as if they were the only two people in the room. As If she was being serenaded. She felt her heart jumping out of her chest as she found her legs taking her around the bar and towards the stage. Goblin poked his head out of the back room when he wondered where that last load of dishes was, only to see Melon bun approaching the stage. He was irritated, but kinda curious on what she was doing.

As the band and the beautiful woman finished their set and the audience applauded, She bowed down, only to find herself face to face with Melon bun’s messy, sweaty face.The woman looked puzzled for a moment at Melon bun’s huge, sparkling eyes and slightly ajar mouth. Melon bun couldn’t bring herself to speak, She only smiled once she realized she was being acknowleged and held out the rose that was on her headwrap. 

The woman grinned and took it, caressing her cheek and whispering. “Thanks, cutie.” before coming back up and walking off stage. Melon bun couldn’t help but stand there for a long moment. Had she just been called cute?

“...BUNNY!!” Goblin yelled, trying to get her attention, only to scare her a foot off the ground. Melon looked around in shock only to realize it was Goblin. “What do you WANT?!”

“We gotta clean up! It’s closing time.” She frowned. “You mean  _ I  _ Have to clean up...lazy ass.”

A few minutes into cleaning, Melon bun looked over to Goblin. “Who was that?”

Goblin was too busy drinking a soda to listen. “Hm?”

“The woman singing. That last act…”

“Oh, I think it was Avocado and the Pits? Kinda a dumb name if you ask me.”

Melon nodded, looking away. “Her singing was beautiful…” 

Goblin snorted. “What, you’re in love with A singer just because you heard them sing? Don’t make me laugh, Bunny!!”

“And don’t make me kick your ass, Goblin.” she said with a roll of her eyes. He had a point though. She was a bit of a hopeless romantic. 

“Okay, time to lock up.” She said, looking to goblin.

The two left the bar for the night, but Melon bun noticed as she was locking the back door, that someone was waiting for her. She squinted a little. The person approached them and the sparkle of their clothing gave it away, it was the beautiful singer, Avocado.

“I had to thank you.” She started, smiling a little. Melon’s eyes were wide, not used to someone waiting for her after work, let alone a beautiful woman who had just made her feel cute for once, even when she thought she was a mess.

“No one’s ever given me such a lovely gift, especially on my first gig ever as an official band.” Melon was surprised at that remark. “This is your first gig? It sounds like it’s your millionth! Your voice is fantastic…” she said, looking away. Avocado giggled a little. “That’s sweet of you, cutie pie.” Melon froze again, she was being called cute again even though her makeup was horrid and her uniform was a mess. 

Avocado suddenly took out a business card and handed it to her Melon bun. “We’re supposed to start playing around here more often. But hey, if you want free tickets, tell them i sent you.” She said with a wink. Melon bun reached out and took the business card, looking it over for a moment. “Wow...t-thank you. I’ll try to make it.” She said softly, her voice was a little shaky though.

Avocado smiled. “When you can. Until then!” she said, waving to her as she departed for the rest of her bandmates. Melon bun sat there in surprise. She almost wanted to find Goblin and yell something along the lines of ‘in your face, jackass!’, but she instead turned around, and did a little happy dance. She felt really good about the future for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melon bun hears that Avocado and the pits are playing across town, but she has class right as the performance starts.

It rained for a few days after that fateful night melon bun fell in love with a voice. She looked up on her laptop when the showtimes were for Avocado and the Pits, but as it turned out, she had work or school overlapping every show.  _ Fan-fucking-tastic,  _ She thought.

As she left her dorm to go to class one rainy, gross night. She looked around. It was a nighttime class. She was doing well in it, too. Was it worth it to miss a night? Maybe she could make it up…

As Melon bun plopped through puddles on her way to the other building to get to her English class, she couldn’t help but think about Avocado. Her kind disposition and voice that made time stop in the bar the other night. She wanted more than anything to see her again, to be near her, for some strange reason. As she looked up at the building towering over her, she almost felt like crying. She just wasn’t happy. She was far away from her crappy home in this town. She had a job she hated, her social life was crap, and now she was in love with a person she’d only met once.

She entered the classroom and sighed. She was pretty good in english class. As she went to put down her bag, she looked around at the other students and the teacher, who were all getting prepared for today’s lesson. Melon bun teared up a little, she honestly never felt more alone, even though she was surrounded by people. Even so, she took her seat and watched the teacher for an hour, letting her mind wander as he lectured about some such nonsense she didn't want to hear at the moment. 

“No homework tonight, guys. Have a good night.” The teacher finished. Everyone began to stand and chat, but when Melon bun realized the class was over, she didn’t just run, she nearly took a desk with her out of the classroom trying to leave, because she realized that if she ran, she could make it to Avocado’s final song across town. 

The rain was downpouring now onto Melon bun’s brown peacoat and boots, it felt like tiny glass shards Soaking her face as she ran. But she didn’t seem to mind. She just kept running and crossing streets, nearly getting hit by cars a couple times on the way there as well. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Melon bun saw the venue on the horizon. Her legs felt like they were about to fall off and she was soaked down to the bone marrow, but she was happy. She grinned and kept running even though she was out of breath.

She went to open the door excitedly, but then her heart sank, It was locked. She tried the other door, thinking maybe it was unlocked, but they were both sealed tight. Melon bun looked up, distraught as the lights above the Venue flickered off. All that trouble, running around, and getting soaking wet, for nothing. 

She quietly turned around from the door, leaning against it and putting her hands over her face. She let out a few sobs and hiccups before she heard someone approaching her. She peeked out from behind her hands and realized there was an umbrella over her and this person now.

“Hey...You okay? You look exhausted!” Melon bun couldn’t believe it. It was Avocado again. How was she still here? She herself looked pretty tired, but wasn’t wearing the same sparkly gown as last time. Instead she was wearing a matching sweatshirt and sweatpants, probably to keep that beautiful dress safe from the rain.

“I….er…” Melon bun began. She didn’t know where to begin. She didn’t know how to say. ‘I ran all the way here to see you and now i’m tired, sad, homesick and even a bit hungry.’

Avocado raised a brow, but then an idea came to her. 

“I was actually about to head over to a restaurant alone, but hey, maybe you’d like to join me? It’d be nice to have company since my bandmates are back at their houses asleep.” She said with a laugh that melted Melon bun’s worries away.

“That…sounds lovely.”

Avocado smiled brightly. A smile that nearly made Melon bun’s heart stop for a second there.

“Great! Oh, but you should tell me your name first, cutie.” 

“Huh? Oh, It’s Melon bun.”

“Melon bun? How pretty!” Avocado said with another sweet laugh. Melon bun smiled a little now. “What’s this place called Anyway?”

“Oh it’s just one of those crappy 24 hour places. I know it’s got terrible, greasy food but it’s the only place open right now.” Avocado replied. That made Melon bun burst out laughing.

“Sounds like fun!”

Avocado and Melon bun ended up taking the short walk to the restaurant and ended up talking and eating greasy food all night. Avocado would talk about how she was a high school metal shop kid who liked to sing too much, and Melon bun mentioned how she was to be a miner like the rest of her family was. Around 5 am, the sun rose and the two finally finished up plates of food before Melon bun held the door for Avocado. 

“I kinda don’t wanna be a miner sometimes, I wish i could sing like you, Avocado…” Melon trailed off. Avocado looked at her, a little surprised. 

“I could give you lessons.” She said with a wink. Melon looked back at her in confusion. 

“But how?”

“Mel, It’s not that hard if you know what you’re doing. You said you got winter break coming up right?”

Melon bun nodded. “Well yeah, but sadly I can’t really afford to go back home--”

“Then it’s settled! You’ll do voice lessons with me once a day from now until back to school mmkay?” Avocado responded, smiling brightly.

“Wait...what?” Melon’s eyes got wide. She couldn’t believe how nice this beautiful singer was. “You heard me, silly.” She replied. “You even said you wanna be something else, why not be a singer?” That seemed to get Melon bun thinking after that fateful night. Could she really be a singer?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas eve, and Melon bun is alone. Is Avocado gonna let that happen? Probably not.

It was a snowy day today. Melon bun was in her dorm, eating instant Jelly soup and looking at memes on her laptop, but not really paying attention to the computer. She was more listening to the thoughts in her head. Avocado had told her she wanted her more or less to become a singer instead of a miner. Was she going to listen to someone she was low-key in love with or her hurtful parents? Her heart or her brain? She couldn’t deicide. She knew if she went with her heart she’d be the family disappointment, but she’d be happy. But if she went with her brain, that she’d be a prodigy, but she’d be not too keen on the whole idea.   
She sighed softly before her cell phone rang, looking over, she recognized the number. It was Avocado. She almost didn’t want to pick it up because she didn’t know how to feel about her at that moment. But soon enough she found herself grabbing her phone and answering with a soft voice.  
“Hey, Avo…”  
“Hey!” Her sweet, warm voice returned. Melon bun felt at ease almost instantly. “It’s christmas eve, hunny. What are you up to?”  
Melon bun was taken by surprise. Christmas eve? she didn’t really see christmas eve as much of a holiday, but more as two days off in a row.   
“I’m in my dorm, just having some jelly soup…”  
“Seriously? Nah, Let’s hang out! I got you a present!”  
A present...oh no. She thought. Not only was this beautiful woman giving her voice lessons, but now she’d got her a present.   
“B-but--”  
“I’ll come grab you if you want, I was out shopping last minute anyway.”  
Melon bun swallowed hard, but then smiled.  
“S-Sure!”  
After being picked up by Avocado in her cute jeep with a fuzzy steering wheel cover, the two went back to her apartment. It was a tiny studio. While a bit messy, it still had a tiny christmas tree with quite a few adorably wrapped presents under it. Avocado smiled as she had Melon bun sit down across from her on the couch, handing her a small, green and red present.   
‘Go ahead now, open it!”  
Melon bun looked down, she didn’t realize it, but she was blushing.  
She unwrapped the present, going redder when she realized what it was, a Microphone a lot like Avocado’s stage one.   
“Avo...You..?”  
“When we’re done doing your voice lessons, you’re gonna perform just once with me. If that’s okay.” She said, smiling brightly. “If you’d rather not, i got you something else too.”  
Melon bun didn’t even hear her, she had her eyes fill up with tears full of excitement now. “Avo...This is amazing…!” she happily cheered, hugging her tight. Avocado hugged her back, letting out that same warm laugh that drew Melon bun in.   
“I’m glad you like it!!” She replied excitedly. “Can I give you that other present now?”   
“Other present..?” She asked, looking a bit surprised. Avocado took her hands, leading her to a clean spot in the studio where she turned on a CD of one of her songs that melon bun hadn’t heard before, And offered her hand. “Care to dance?”   
Melon bun blushed madly, the offer was really quite adorable. She took her hand and Avocado pulled her close, putting her hands around her hips. Melon bun’s face flushed a deeper red as she gently put her arms around Avocado’s neck. As the two began to dance, Avocado began to quietly sing the words into Melon bun’s ear. The song was about a girl in the rain, and how the sun came out of the clouds when she met sunshine in human form. As she finished the song, melon bun didn’t want it to end because she was now realizing the song was about her and Avocado. When Avocado let her go for a moment, she was surprised to see Melon bun had tears in her eyes.  
“Are you alright?” she asked, a worried expression on her face.   
“...Avo, did you write that song for me?” she said between whimpers. Avocado nodded. “The band helped too, of course.”   
Melon bun was beside herself as she quietly said “No one’s ever done such a nice thing for me...ever.”  
“Really? No one’s ever serenaded you? Not even once?”  
Melon bun shook her head, tears starting to fall. “This is honestly the nicest thing to ever happen to me on a christmas night in a long time.”   
Avocado wiped her tears away gently, pulling her into another gentle hug. “Wanna make it even better? Look up.”   
“Huh?” Melon bun did what she was told, and noticed there was mistletoe above them. She couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
“You planned that part.”  
“A little bit, yeah.”  
Avocado laughed as Melon bun cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. Avocado kissed back with what felt like an actual spark. As the two parted their kiss, Avocado pressed her forehead to Melon bun’s.  
“Merry Christmas, Melon bun.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL HARASSMENT  
> Melon bun's performance is tomorrow! But what happens when her boss, Goblin gets word of it?

Melon bun had been going out with Avocado for about a month now. The two were madly in love, but there was something Avocado had said to Melon bun the night of their Third date that was still resonating in Melon Bun’s soul.  
“Maybe we could go on tour together. The band wants to. You could leave all this crap behind and we could be happy together, y’know?”  
Melon bun honest to god couldn’t tell if she was serious or not. Leave this crap town behind and do something crazy like that? She couldn’t...could she?  
It was a friday night. The craziest day of the week for Melon bun. She almost never got to see Avocado on fridays because Avocado would be performing somewhere in the general area and she’d have class AND work most likely.  
Tonight would be different. After bolting to work after Math class, Melon bun was washing a few plates, singing one of Avocado’s songs to herself.  
“Pushing your luck a little, aren’t we?” Goblin’s voice came. Melon bun winced a little in irritation.   
“What do you want, Goblin…” She muttered, not turning to look at him when he got a bit close for comfort.  
“I want you to work tomorrow or i’m gonna cut your pay.” He said with a smirk. That tensed Melon bun up instantly. Tomorrow she was supposed to perform with Avocado. THey had been practicing one song for hours on end, they had picked out matching dresses to wear on stage, she had asked for this day off WEEKS in advance without telling him why! How did he know?  
She swallowed hard.  
“Erm...I can’t--”  
“And why’s that? Oh, Let me guess.” He held a flyer in front of melon bun’s face for a performance at a rival bar. The headliner was Avocado and the pits, and Melon bun’s name was written beside avocado’s. Shit.  
“Don’t you realize you’re being an IDIOT.” He continued. “Don’t you know you’re MY Bunny?” He said, grabbing her ass. That seemed to spark something in Melon bun, because before she could even realize what she was doing once again, she had turned around and smacked him a new one.   
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME.” She boomed, looming over the scrawny bossman. He looked up in horror.  
“...You’re fucking fired.” He growled. Melon bun huffed in anger. “I was about to quit anyway, fuck face.” She said, spitting on his face and storming out the back door. Goblin had no idea what in the world just happened.  
Upon leaving the bar and slamming the door as hard as she could, She looked up at the snowy night sky and let out an angered scream. Feeling beyond frustrated, she kicked up some snow and hit the brick walls a few times before taking off running for the bar where Avocado was performing.  
After being let into the bar, She looked around for the stage, only to see that Avocado was talking to the crowd, smiling that usual, beautiful smile as they cheered. It was obvious she was in the middle of a set.  
“How’s everyone doing after that last song--?” She began, only to lock eyes with Melon bun in the back of the crowd. Seeing the tears rolling down her face. Avocado quickly talked to the rest of the band, Excused herself from the front of the stage, And had one of the members take over so she could go to her.  
After bringing her outside by the artist’s entrance and calming her down. She was able to get out of Melon bun what had happened.  
“He did WHAT.” All kindness had left her usual cheery, kind hearted voice. She looked ready to commit murder. Melon bun looked pale in the light of her red hot anger.   
“B-Babe, It’s okay--”  
“No it’s not! That’s the opposite of okay! I’m gonna have that place shut down!!” She yelled now, pacing around a bit as Melon bun began to sweat a little.   
“Avocado, you’re scaring me.” She whispered. That got Avocado’s attention. Her expression softened a little as she looked back at Melon bun.  
“I-I’m sorry...I just, I can’t imagine someone doing this to you, this is why I wanted you to come on tour with me honestly…”  
That made Melon bun freeze. She was being serious?  
“Avocado, you meant that?” She asked, her bright eyes looking deep into hers.  
“Of course I did! That’s how I got started. I stopped college and work, I started small gigs and then eventually worked my way up to where I am now!”   
Melon bun felt that weird resonance in her soul once again. She couldn’t believe this woman she’d only known for such a short time, this person who’s voice she’d fallen in love with, wanted to take her away from all this hatred and evil that surrounded her. Melon bun felt her eyes well with even more tears.  
“Avo…” She whimpered. “I don’t know if I can…” Avocado looked to her and sighed, almost with a happy tone as she closed her eyes.  
“I know you don’t want to let your family down...but they let you down, remember?”  
It was true. All through life they never listened to her when she said she wanted to be something else. When she was in middle school and wanted to learn Saxophone, they would simply shake their heads in disappointment. When the high school class prom came around and a boy asked her to it, She was only allowed to go in the most modest dress anyone had ever seen. Other girls teased her about it for weeks. The more she thought about it, the more she realized her parents were bastards who only cared about one thing: The good of the business.  
Melon bun hadn’t realized she had been silent for a long time. Avocado was trying to talk to her, even waving a hand in front of her eyes. Suddenly she sprang to life, looking up at Avocado, biting her lip in an attempt not to feel strong emotions for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
“I don’t want to force you. I’m sorry if it sounds like I am. I just care about you a lot.” Avocado whispered, looking away. Melon bun grabbed her hands almost forcefully and kissed her lovingly. Avocado didn’t expect it, but tried to kiss back. As the two parted, Melon bun said softly.  
“I think you’re right. It’s time to follow my heart.”


	5. Chapter 5

The dress was really frilly and cute, something Melon bun wasn’t used to wearing since it showed off her toned arms, but Avocado insisted she looked beautiful as she did Melon bun’s makeup for her.  
The band was tuning their instruments as the curtain was getting ready to rise and the mics had been checked. As Melon bun looked in the mirror and adjusted her curls, she realized how far she’d come.  
It had been exactly 2 years since she’d split town for the life of a singer. Yes, the first night they performed someone didn’t like her singing and she nearly got hit with a beer bottle, but she took it in stride as the man was escorted out of the club and the rest of the club cheered wildly when she pulled Avocado into a kiss as the two finished their song. The band Welcomed Melon bun with open arms as well, more or less, considering Avocado would have them by the necks if they didn’t.   
Sure there were hotel room fights, and nights where they’d all get back to the hotel drunk, and even that one night where the rest of the band found Melon bun and Avocado in bed together doing something ‘interesting’ to say the least, But hell, Melon bun loved every step of it. And tonight would be the night she made sure Avocado would never forget.  
The curtain rose and the audience went nuts as usual, the band began to play the usual songs, the two lovers singing together and being themselves on stage.   
As Melon bun would sing, she’d think about where she had come from. All the stuff she’d been through. From all those crappy nights getting splashed by dish water and being scorned by her family, to now living her best life.  
After the usual songs and banter on stage, Melon bun took her microphone and smiled to Avocado as she took her hand.  
“We got one more song, for the most beautiful, wonderful, lovely person I know.” to which the crowd began to coo and ‘aww’ at.  
She winked at the band, who quietly played the song she had made up for Melon bun that christmas night a few years ago. Avocado put a hand over her mouth as her eyes welled with tears. Melon bun began to sing, A voice that had matured into a soft, mezzo-soprano voice that matched Avocado’s Alto.  
Just as the song ended, Melon bun quietly got on one knee and pulled out a ring that matched the green in Avocado’s eyes.   
“Avocado, you are the voice that made me love life again...Will you be mine forever, and Marry me?”  
Avocado didn’t respond, but instead began to sob and fell to her knees as the crowd went ballistic over the two, the two lovers kissing under the spotlights. As melon bun put the Ring on her finger, Avocado smiled brightly. The two stood and waved to the crowd, as the curtain fell for definitely not the last time, seeing as this would only be the beginning of their long, song-filled journey.  
THE END.


End file.
